Heretofore, there have been proposed many work reversing systems of this type, including a one which takes out a work once from a machine having worked the work, puts the work into a reversing receiver which is to be reversed automatically or manually, and then carries the work back into the machine.
In the conventional reversing system, an air cylinder (rotary actuator) or the like is used in combination to reverse a work.
However, such conventional reversing systems have a problem in that the procedure for taking out a work from a machine having processed the work, reversing it and then returning it into the machine takes a relatively long time. Also, the conventional work reversing systems are disadvantageous in that the air cylinder (rotary actuator) used in combination causes the impossibility of reversing the work quickly.
Accordingly the present invention has a primary object to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art by providing a work reversing system capable of reversing a work smoothly, accurately and stably.
The present invention has another object to provide a work reversing system capable of reversing a work quickly.
The present invention has still another object to provide a work reversing system designed compact for easy installation in a machine or system which processes a work, and durable for an easy maintenance and reduced running costs.